powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Scroll 49: The Mission and The Galactic Ninja
is the forty-ninth episode of Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger. It is the first of the three-part final arc of the season, featuring Jakanja's preparations for the usage of the two powers needed for "that", as well as reveals the truth regarding Shurikenger in his final appearance; it is also the final appearance of Sixth Spear, Satarakura. Synopsis With Lady Gozen dead, Shurikenger prepares the Hurricaneger and Gouraiger for their final assault on the Jakanja even as Tau Zant uses Satarakura to prepare the means to activate "that"... Plot The Hurricanger spar with Shurikenger as the Kausmi brothers watch. He beats them up and scolds them. The trio un-transform and complain that Gozen has been taken from them. Shurikenger then thinks of her. Mugensai and Oboro think of her too. Nanami says, "There was so much we could have learned from her." Ikkou says the Jakanja have the two medals. Isshu wonders what to do. Shurikenger tells them with their skills and tries to encourage them. He challenges the Goraijer. They rush at him. Tao Zanto rallies his troops. Satorakura and Saandaru dispute who should go. Satorakura is sent. Saandaru brings out a CD. Mugensai worries about Tao Zanto. Gozen gets a signal from her computer about the meteor shower and collects data. The Goraijer are snapped out of armor by Shurkenger. He is not going to coddle at them. They dispute with him. Nanami adds pointedly, "We don't have Gozen-sama any more, but how long will you blame us for that?" Shurikenger lowers his head and mutters, "How sweet." Furiously he says, "Too sweet! Fight!" and he blasts them with fire. They transform as it hits. He runs through them in the air, attacking them. Seeing this Mugensai yelps, "Shurikenger is using Hayate Way tricks!!" "Father, will you shut up!" Oboro says angrily, for he's disturbed her concentration. Sheepishly he silences himself. However, he is still thinking about what he's seen. Satorakura has a new weapon made from Sargain's data. Shurikenger thinks of a time. When he knelt before Gozen-sama. When she had spoken of the cost for his decision. "You'll have to give up your name, your face... even your life. From this day, this moment on... Kagura Asuka." He'd gotten to his feet, already decided. He would be her messenger, her link to the world, her servant. Mugensai asks suddenly, "Do you remember, Oboro?" He reminds her how ten years ago one of the Sky Ninjas of Hayate Way had disappeared. How was to be a Hurricanger. She lets on that she remembers hearing about it. He continues and Oboro stops working, and waits for him to get to the point. But he can't come out and say it. Satorakura attacks the city. He sucks people's energy. Among the crowd is Nanami and yousuke's bosses. The six are alerted. Shurikenger leads them. Satorakura's backpack gets charged up. He is confronted by the Goraijer and he has them chase him. The Hurricanger confront him and then he is surrounded by the six. He falls to the floor. Tao Zanto charges the sky and strikes the six. Satorakura thanks him. The weapon then becomes his arm. He is frightened and confused and accidently fires it, while the heroes watch with equal confusion. Tao Zanto brags about this energy being for him. Saandaru is upset that he didn't give this weapon to him. Oboro finally understands the message from space. They see the galaxy revolving on her screen. The message makes it that anything can grow to enormous proportions. The heroes are told that Tao Zanto is creating a black hole. Satorakura starts sucking the power from the weapon and this upsets Tao Zanto because he wantedthe energy for himself. Saandaru teleports down. Satorakura multiples himself and fights each hero. All six are regroup and he is one. He blasts them out of their armors. He zaps them all, taking their energy. They all faint. Satorakura's energy is full on his pack. Saandaru arrives and Satorakura goes to him. Shurikenger thinks back to when Saandaru killed Gozen. Saandaru strikes the backpack off Satorakura. When he whines that he wasn't done using this yet, suddenly Sandaru splits his mask in half and he screams and falls face first. Saandaru laughs. Shurikenger gets up and kicks him down. They battle it out and Shruikenger takes his grief out about Gozen. He is knocked down. He makes a fist and gets up again. He goes to fire mode. He slashes Saandaru down. He vanishes and then comes back as an illusion of a huge shark and knocks him down. The others come to him. He shouts to them to stop. He gets his bat and ball, he does his multiple ball attack and Saandaru reflects them back in aspin. One ball gets stuck in the backpack, Saandaru strikes Shurikenger in a deadly fashion. Everyone gasps. Shurikenger receives multiple sparks and falls on his back. With a final remark sneering at his loyalty, Sandaru teleports. The five go to his aid. He tells them a bit about having become Shurikenger ten years before. Mugensai goes into shock with his guess confirmed. He tells them a speech as he is dying about who they are and who they should be. And he can still remember the scent of the flowers. In the flashback, Gozen told him not to forget them. Not to forget their beauty.And she had taken one flower, and made it into the Shuriken Ball. She gave him the ball, and it changed him from human into the Shurikenger. They have tears in their eyes. "This is what I learned from Gozen," he tells them. He extends his hand for theirs and they grasp it, whispering the only name they know him by. Satorakura comes back at them and grows giant. Shurikenger gets up and throws the Shuriken Ball into Yousuke's hands. He runs off. The Goraijer stop the trio and tell them they will fight. The trio run after them. Tenkujin becomes a robot. The five watch as they fight. For Shurikenger begs them to save the world even as his mecha explodes. He dies taking Satorakura with him. Seeing his end, everyone watching gapes in shock. Isshu falls to his knees first, weeping. Yousuke and Nanami do it too. Kouta and Ikkou stand stoic in honor of him. In the Centipede, Furabijou is sad for Satorakura's death. Wendinu is mad. Saandaru walks in. When he strides towards Tao Zanto and Wendinu tries to stop him with a hiss. But he only shoves herout of the way. He has brought back the filled pack. Furabijo rushes to Wendinu's side. Tao Zanto is most pleased with what he's got. The five stand near the shore. Yousuke gives a quick speech over the Shuriken Ball. They are glad to go together to make sure Shurikenger's death means something. They transform and jump in the Hurricane Hawk. They on their way out to the Centipede. It is time to take the battle to them. For Shurikenger. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Errors *''to be added'' Notes *This episode aired prior to the first episode of : ; although Sentai and Kamen Rider had been paired on Sunday mornings since the start of , the start of 555 alongside the start of Hurricaneger's successor series would herald in the start of a new pairing block: Super Hero Time. DVD Releases *''Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger'' Volume 12 features episodes 47-51.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/hariken.html *The complete Hurricaneger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory on March 26, 2019. See Also References Category:Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Jun'ichi Miyashita